Get Well Soon
by Hannibal Lecter7878781
Summary: Usagi-san is sick, but does he care? Of course not. And Misaki can't help himself from worrying.


Usami Akihiko was not a man to care about his own well being or health…

Misaki stared at Usagi for the millionth time as he cooked up some dinner for the two of them. Usagi was sitting on the couch, reading something, with his usual scattered bunch of papers on the table in front of him. But it _wasn't_ like usual. He didn't have a cigarette between his lips for one, and the fact that he had been staring at the same page for over a half an hour was another. Misaki knew he was sick, had tried to reason with him, but the man was so stubborn.

Misaki pouted, every time he himself did so much as sniffle did Usagi smother him and keep him quarantined, giving Misaki anything he needed (well at least what Usami thought he might need...). But when he was sick, Misaki couldn't be kind to him, or take care of him someway.

Misaki's face went red. Not that he wanted to coddle Usagi-san of course! He stirred the contents of the pan in front of him, turning off the stove.

"Dinners ready," He called out, bring two plates down from the shelf and placing the food onto them. He was carrying the food to the table when he heard something hit the ground. But Misaki knew not something, but someone had fallen. And in less than a second, the plates were shattered on the ground and he was at Usagi's side.

"Usagi-san! Are you okay?" Misaki placed an arm under Usagi's helping him stand. He looked up into the face of the older man, eyes clouded with worry.

"Fine," the mumbled reply came, and Misaki narrowed his eyes.

"No not fine. You can't even stand up."

Usagi seamed not to hear him at first, but Misaki knew he had when their eyes met. Usagi shook his head pulling away; he placed one of his large hands on Misaki's head, ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine." He said slowly.

Misaki wrapped his arms under Usagi again as his legs started to tremble. He let Usagi lean on him as much as he could, as he walked to the stairs.

Usagi walked along with him in a daze not really knowing what was going on. And it wasn't long before he was able to crumple down onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

He awoke to a cool rag upon his head and surrounded by a heavy blanket. His shoes and shirt had been removed, leaving him only in his dark pants, but that was fine as he still felt a little warm. Usagi did feel better than he did before though. Only then did he realize the other body next to him in his bed. Usagi looked over at Misaki who had his head resting in his folded arms. He felt a ghost of a smile dance on his lips and he tried to sit up a quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the person sleeping beside him. But all he managed to do was make himself dizzy.

Misaki's head popped up quickly, moving himself to be next to the older man. He moved his hand to Usagi's head, picking up the wet rag and dabbing Usagi's face gently.

"Just take it easy you idiot," Misaki spoke softly placing the rag back onto Usagi's forehead.

He was happy when he saw the smirk on the older mans face.

"You don't need to stay here. You can go something else. I don't need to be looked after." Usagi replied. He didn't want Misaki to feel obligated to sit here and be his nurse.

Misaki frowned, "You always need to have someone watching you, and besides, you're sick. I just want to make sure your okay." He spoke the last part quietly, his face slightly heating up.

Usagi opened his eyes to peer up at him. They just sat there like that, staring at each other, for a long moment.

Misaki finally broke away from Usagi's intense gaze.

"But if you want me to leave,"

Misaki had stared to move away when a hand caught his wrist, making him freeze.

"I never said that." Usagi said, smiling.

This time he was able to sit up fully. And as soon as he had, Usagi pulled Misaki into his chest, resting his head on top of the boys head, breathing in his scent. Misaki didn't pull away or protest, instead he hugged Usagi back, wrapping his arms around the older mans neck. When Misaki moved slightly back, he looked up at Usagi who lowered his head captured his lips.

The two pulled away, Misaki blushing and Usagi smirking as usual. After a moment, Misaki couldn't help his concern from returning full force.

"Usagi-san, you really should lay back down. You need to just rest." He spoke as firmly as he could, but Usagi still chuckled at him anyway. Misaki rolled his eyes, but inwardly was relieved when Usagi did what he asked and didn't fight him.

Misaki didn't mind having to sit with Usagi all day, even if he was just watching him sleep. He just wanted Usagi-san to feel better.

The thought that entered his mind told him that he wanted so much to see Usagi well again because he loved him, and Misaki didn't cross that thought as stupid or wrong at all.

X)(X

Thank you to HARPGO for letting me know about the type-o's. ^-^ Hope it's all better now!


End file.
